A Nameless Tale
by Sakura001
Summary: Neji and Sakura finally have kids. Each child have each of their characteristics, but to the extreme. Akumi is TOO loud, while Karasu is TOO quite. Akumi passed her Chunin exam with her team the first time, while Karasu has to take it again. What happens
1. Spark in my life

Sakura sat up in her rather large bed. She had a really bad night. Sasuke doesn't understand her, Naruto is a pain, and Kakashi never has time for her. What a life. If only she found someone who understood her. But who? She looked over at the clock in her side table and moaned. She over slept! Tsunade wasn't going to be too happy about this. She got up and headed for the bathroom. Hey! Wait a minute!! Its Saturday!! No work, no non-understanding boyfriend, no annoying pain, no late sensei.

She ruffled her own hair and flopped back to bed. A few minutes of just sitting there, she heard some one knock on the door. 'Who could it be!?' She wondered as she made her way down stairs and to the door. She slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Hyuga, its Saturday! As in, no work. What do you want?" Sakura questioned the man on her door step.

"Yes. I am aware of that Haruno-chan." Sakura rolled her eyes. "But you did request training. Did you not?" He asked.

"Damn you Neji…come in…" She stood aside to let him in. He walked inside and took a good look around. "Sit. Ill be back in a while." She started walking back upstairs.

Neji was about to fall asleep. It had been almost two hours since Sakura had gone up. "Man girls take long…" He mumbled. In that instant Sakura came running down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long!" She smiled. "What are we going to do today!?" She asked.

"Aim and accuracy." He stood up.

"What!? Why!? Im really good at that! Its like chakra control. Really EASY!" Sakura complained.

"That's why we are training!" He hissed. Sakura glared at the Hyuga.

"Fine!" She walked to the door and opened it. Neji stepped out and Sakura locked the door. She let out a deep sigh. In an instant, the both disappeared into a blur.

Minutes later, they were in a small clearing. Sakura came all the way complaining about how easy it was.

"Haruno-chan! Please SHUT UP!!" Neji shouted.

"No! I mean, its really easy! I could do it with my eyes closed!! Why don't we practice fighting or something?" She whined.

"Because! I am way stronger than you! I would kill you in seconds!!" Neji spat.

"Oh Im sorry that Im not an ANBU captain. I can take you on any day!!" Sakura growled.

Neji got out a kunai and smirked. "Its okay Haruno-chan! You wont need to fight me. I can see the fear of death in your eyes-"

"Death my ass!!" She interrupted. She too go out a kunai and threw it to a near by tree. "The game is…catch the kunai!" She chuckled.

"And the rules are?" Sakura looked puzzled. "You know I play by the rules…" He smiled.

"The rules are simple…catch the kunai at all costs! If I win…Hmm…You take me out on a date!" She smiled.

"But if you lose…You have to do what I say for three weeks…" He butt in.

"Fine!" Sakura smirked and jumped in the tree that she hit with the kunai. Neji looked where the kunai had once been. Not there.

"You are fast Haruno-chan!" He growled.

"Duh!!" She yelled. Neji threw a kunai in the direction the voice had came from. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Quickly he turned to find a kunai right under the bottom of his nose. "…Neji…Are you even trying!?" Sakura asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Guess so…you win!" He smirked.

She dropped the kunai and slowly put her hands on his shoulder and squeezed them hard.

"Eh…Haruno-chan…What are you…" He gulped, "Doing?" She grabbed him harder…and…suddenly…shook him like mad!

"You bastard!!! The hell is wrong with you!!!??? We are supposed to be training and you are letting me win!!!!!!??????" She complained, not to care that Neji was very dizzy. She stopped abruptly. "…I hate you…" She mumbled. "Well…now we go on a date!!" She smiled.

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"NEJI!!!!!"

"Huh!? Sorry…I was ignoring the screams that came from…YOU!!"

"Dammit Hyuga!!" She yelled. "I was worried that your very small brain finally exploded!" Neji smiled.

"Hey Haruno-chan! One small itty bitty question." Neji crossed his arms.

"First of all…Stop calling me Haruno-chan! Second of all…I have to break up with Sasuke! I mean…he doesn't even call me anymore. I haven't seen him in weeks! All he does is complain!!" She sighed.

"Complain like you?" Neji smiled.

"Shut it Hyuga…Look, I like torturing you as much as the next girl…but I have things to do! Now, should we follow your death---I mean…should we go on a simple date where you pay? Or stand around, looking like idiots?" Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and waited for a response.

"Sakura-chan…" Neji sighed, "Were would you like to eat!?" He said helplessly.

Sakura smiled and grabbed Neji's hand. "Lets go!!" She said pulling him towards the town.

Sadly, no one in Konoha saw the two long enough to black mail Neji with it. But none the less, they saw them together.

"So Neji…What missions have you been on recently? I haven't seen you at the hospital in a while." Sakura smiled.

"Well…Umm…I've been doing…stuff." He mumbled.

"Stuff?" Neji nodded. "That sounds like fun!"

"Fun…yeah…"

"So how is Tenten?"

"…I dunno…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You think Sasuke is bad? I caught Tenten making out with Lee a couple of weeks ago. She was all like 'Oh but it was his fault! He came at me!!' …So yeah…"

"That's nice…"

Neji sighted. "So what's up with Sasuke?"

"Nothing much…Last time I saw him…Yeah…" She took a sip of her sake. "When I try to call him, he doesn't answer. I never know where he is. Im just tiered of looking for him."

Suddenly, a blur came into Sakura's eyes and passed out.


	2. A football just hit me!

She slowly opened her eyes. It must have been around 8:00 pm because her window was open, but there was no sun. "Mmn…" She growled.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" A voice said.

"Yeah…What happened?" She mumbled as she sat up in her bed. Neji gave her an ice pack and she took it.

"I take it that you got hit pretty hard…with a football!" He smiled.

"Ill kill the bastard who did it!!" She yelled, soon regretting it. Her head was aching from the pain.

"Its best that you lie down…and stay quiet…"

"Umm…Neji…How long have we known each other?" Sakura asked.

"Not sure…I believe it has been seven or eight years now…" He shifted on the bed, uncomfortable at her question.

"Ok…Why did you decide to be my friend?"

"I kinda didn't have a choice…"

"Yeah you did…"

"You attract people…You have a soft and kind aura."

"Pft! That's funny…"

"Im not kidding…"

With each word said they got closer and closer to each other. So close that they could feel each others breath.

"It was rather cute when I met you. Heh…It was Naruto's fault, actually. That loud mouth made everyone look at you."

Sakura smiled. "Really? Neji, I wont betray you…" She whispered and kissed him. They both laid down on the bed.


End file.
